Teu Nome
by Keiko Maxwell
Summary: Pois ali permaneceria mais do que apenas um nome. Presente de Aniversário para Shaka Moon


**Teu Nome**

**Autora:** Keiko Maxwell

**Casal:** Sirius Black x Remus Lupin

**Classificação:** M

**Resumo: **Pois ali permaneceria mais do que apenas um nome.

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter e todos seus personagens não me pertencem. Trabalho de cão sem fins lucrativos.

**Beta:** Virgo no Aries (muito obrigada!)

**Dedicatória:** Esse fic vai especialmente como presente para a lusitana Shaka Moon. Espero realmente que você goste, afinal você me fez voltar com o vício em Harry Potter. E lógico, Feliz Aniversário!! Meio atrasado, mais o que conta é a intenção!

"_Teu nome é uma lembrança tão antiga  
__Não sei mais como ouvir, nem como o diga."  
(Manuel Bandeira)_

A porta abriu-se com um rangido mórbido, sendo o único som do ambiente. Uma nuvem de poeira se levantou com o movimento da peça plana de madeira. Os feixes de luz que conseguiam passar pelas cortinas puídas e rasgadas, geravam uma iluminação disforme no piso escuro.

Todos os móveis continuavam da mesma maneira que haviam ficado quando, a passos apressados, tiveram que abandonar a residência em direção ao Ministério.

Era como se os ponteiros de Chronos houvessem parados.

Seus passos eram receosos, como se ele não devesse estar ali. Seu coração lhe falava para virar as costas e sair o mais rápido possível daquele lugar mas uma força maior o impedia.

Entrou no grande quarto que estava a sua frente. Os móveis desgastados com o tempo ainda possuíam seu charme e, mesmo sem querer reparar, observava que o cômodo ainda tinha muito de seu próprio dono. Uma lágrima silenciosa tentou rolar por sua face ao constatar este fato.

Não estava sendo fácil aceitar. Não fora difícil compreender o que havia ocorrido na sala do arco de pedra, seus olhos não lhe mentiam quando presenciara a única cena que não gostaria de ter visto durante toda sua vida, mas pensar racionalmente e emocionalmente eram duas coisas completamente distintas, e sua mente não conseguia fazer com que seu coração racionalizasse.

No instante em que vira o feixe de luzes verdes acertar o peito do outro rapaz, sabia o que aconteceria. Ninguém, com exceção de Harry, havia conseguido escapar da morte através daquela magia, mas, lá no fundo, ainda tinha esperanças de que tudo não tivesse passado de um triste e disforme pesadelo.

Em algum momento, entre seus sentimentos difusos, sentara-se na cama e nem ao menos houve a constatação destes movimentos por sua mente. Deslizou a palma da mão por sobre o lençol bagunçado. A sensação da seda negra ainda agradava sua pele, mas as lembranças que estas lhe traziam magoavam seu coração.

Ainda se recordava do sorriso bonito que o outro lhe dispensara aquela manhã. Um sorriso de dentes brancos e lábios curvados, formando pequenas ruguinhas em suas bochechas. O mesmo sorriso de quando, anos atrás, se conheceram no grande expresso vermelho em direção a Hogwarts.

**o.O.o.O.o**

_O vagão de madeira era iluminado pelas luzes clara do dia, que em abundância preenchiam todo o espaço livre do ambiente. O estofado de pelúcia axadrezada acomodava seu peso sem nem ao mesmo parecer se importar que alguém estava sobre si._

_Em seu estômago várias borboletas pareciam dançar. Era sua primeira vez _viajando de_ trem, percorrendo aquele caminho que seria uma rota tão bem lembrada em sua mente após alguns anos. __No entanto__ não era a expectativa de algo novo que lhe amedrontava, mas sim a ansiedade de que não fosse aceito por ser qu__em__ era._

_Lembrava-se claramente da conversa que o diretor da __escola tivera__ com seus pais, os termos e os acordos para que ele, assim como qualquer outra criança normal em sua idade, pudesse cursar as aulas de magia e aprender na mais famosa escola de bruxaria da Inglaterra. _

_A preocupação __estava__estampa__da__nas faces mais velhas de seus pais. __Entretanto, a serenidade que era transmitida pelos olhos claros atrás dos óculos de meia lua__ havia conseguido convencer seus progenitores. E, ali estava ele, apenas alguns minutos longe da estação King's Cross._

_Seus pensamentos vagavam nesta lembrança quando uma voz altiva fez com que voltasse para a realidade._

"_Ora, parece que o único vagão livre está poluído..."_

_Seus olhos âmbares [1] depararam-se com dois rapazes a porta do vagão em que se encontrava. Ambos os jovens pareciam ter a sua idade: um deles era alto, feições estarrancadas, com grande massa muscular, como uma pequena miniatura de um adulto. O outro possuia as feições mais delicadas, o rosto era arredondado, os olhos de um azul frio e os cabelos loiros platinados caiam levemente sobre sua face. _

"_Caso queiram, o outro assento está vago..." Sua voz soara calma, tímido até, não queria criar confusões para si._

"_Como se fossemos compartilhar algo. Saia daqui, este vagão é __nosso".__ O rapaz de cabelos loiros disse com uma notável face de escárnio como se repudiasse o simples fato do outro se encontrar ali no mesmo ambiente que o seu._

_Seus lábios iriam abrir para uma resposta coerente, __afinal,__ não queria briga, mas tão pouco sairia daquele lugar, não conhecia mais ninguém dentro do trem, não poderia pedir para que, simplesmente, compartilhasse o lugar consigo._

"_Quem irá sair de algum lugar, é você Malfoy."_

_Observou os dois rapazes se voltarem para o lado direito da entrada e estancarem levemente. Com alguma dificuldade conseguiu reconhecer um vulto de uma pessoa naquela direção, o espaço disponível a vista era pouco._

"_Tsc, vamos Crabbe, Goyle deve ter achado um vagão mais a frente." _

_Com esta frase, os dois rapazes que outrora estavam parados na entrada da cabine em que se encontrava, deram as costas e saíram de lá, como se nada tivesse sequer ocorrido. Para sua surpresa, quando achara que teria enfim um pouco de paz, o seu protótipo de salvador adentrava a ca__bine__ pela porta._

"_Teve sorte, aquele Lucius sabe ser um saco quando quer." A face risonha do rapaz era cativante, os lábios curvados para cima e as pequenas rugas que formavam em suas bochechas chamou sua atenção logo a primeira vista. Na segunda, foram os olhos azuis-acinzentados que lhe prenderam. "Sirius Black, a seu dispor."_

**o.O.o.O.o**

"Remus J. Lupin..." Sua frase morrera no ar dessa vez. Não fora complementada com os prazeres vindos do outro rapaz. Assim como tudo ao seu redor não possuia mais a presença física do descendente dos Black.

O quarto, que antes era ocupado pelo jovem de longos cabelos escuros, ainda possuia suas peculiaridades, como um enorme pôster do time da Grã-Bretanha de Quadribol e as vestes que não foram levadas quando o mesmo abandonara a casa dos pais para, enfim, encontrar sua liberdade.

Deixou o corpo cair pesadamente sobre a cama. Os lençóis ainda estavam levemente quentes, bagunçados da última vez em que os dois se encontraram sobre eles. Os toques trocados, as frases, as carícias, tudo ainda estava firmemente gravado em sua pele, como se aquela não tivesse sido a última vez em que se veriam. Mas eram as lembranças que agora permaneciam consigo.

O toque cálido da palma do moreno sobre a sua mão, quando por fim descansavam os corpos suados, ainda era o último toque do qual sua pele se lembrava, o mesmo que ficara gravado em sua mente como o primeiro.

**o.O.o.O.o**

_As imagens da última noite de lua ainda dançavam claras em sua mente, quando, com dificuldade, conseguiu abrir os olhos. A imagem do teto da enfermaria veio __recepcioná__-lo, uma paisagem que começava a parecer cada vez mais familiar para si._

_Sua face doía em alguma parte, provavelmente um corte novo para a coleção de cicatrizes que já possuia. Sentia sua perna direita enrolada em ataduras em algum ponto próximo ao joelho e seu punho esquerdo estava levemente dormente. Um suspiro resignado deixou seus lábios. Mais uma vez, tinha __se__ machucado durante a transformação._

_Endireitou-se melhor sobre o colchão, com os olhos fechados e sentindo cada pedaço de seu corpo protestar perant__e o __movimento. Sentia-se incrivelmente fraco e nauseado, mas sabia que isso er__am__ apenas sintomas posteriores__ à__ transformação em lobo. Em seu__ ín__timo, a vontade de jamais ter sido mordido lhe rasgava o peito com força._

_Abriu os olhos esperando dar de cara com a enfermeira, mas para sua total surpresa, quem estava ali, lhe aguardando, não era a moça de avental branco. Mirando firmemente para si, três pares de olhos distintos lhe encarav__am__. __Uma __voz em seu inconsciente gritou alto em um puro alarme de perigo._

"_Por que não nos contou, Remus?" Era a voz de James quem primeiro se pronunciou. Um tom de repreensão era facilmente reconhecido nas palavras direcionadas para si._

"_Contar o quê?" Novamente, sua dissimulação. Mais uma mentira a ser contada para aqueles que eram seus amigos, se é que eles se intitulariam dessa forma após aquele dia._

"_Não vai adiantar nada continuar mentindo pra gente, Remus." Dessa vez quem lhe dirigia a voz era Sirius, mas seu tom era mais para magoado do que para qualquer outro que pudesse ser reconhecido._

_Um suspiro de resignação foi sua prontificação. Uma briga interna dentro de seu ser fazia com que sua resposta se demorasse. Não poderia trair a confiança de Dumbledore, o responsável por poder frequentar as aulas de Hogwarts, mas tão pouco queria continuar com__ as__ mentiras, nunca fora bom com elas. Estava nessa briga, quando sentiu o toque quente sobre sua mão._

"_Se não quer contar para nós, entendemos..." Os olhos azuis-acinzentados prenderam novamente sua atenção. A proximidade do Black não lhe impunha medo, pelo contrário, queria falar tudo para ele._

"_Rapazes, eu..." Um aperto de leve em sua mão e a insegurança que ainda sentia foi-se como se tivesse desaparatado para bem longe de si. "Eu sou um lobisomem."_

_Olhou incrédulo para os três garotos a sua frente quando, na face destes em vez de uma cara de espanto ou medo, apareceram sorrisos. Diferentes tipos, mas eram verdadeiros. Seu coração balançou com aquilo, ainda mais quando o moreno se curvou para próximo de si e sussurrando em seu ouvido lhe falou:_

"_Já sabíamos, Moony."_

**o.O.o.O.o**

"Padfoot..." O apelido carinhoso que dera ao amigo depois que este se tornara animago, nunca mais seria pronunciado diretamente a ele. Assim como Prongs jamais ouviria sua voz chamando-o ou Wormtail voltaria para seu lado novamente.

De todos os Marauders, apenas ele sobrara. Apenas Moony restara do grupo de quatro amigos.

Não possuía mais os toques carinhosos de Padfoot ou a pilha de doces que este sempre contrabandeava da Dedos d'Mel para si quando a Lua se aproximava. Não veria James sobre uma vassoura tentando capturar o pomo ou tentando ganhar o coração de Lilian Evans. Peter não voltaria a correr atrás de si ou de qualquer outro dos amigos para se proteger dos mais valentes, nem retornaria a pedir suas anotações das aulas. Nada disso regressaria.

Entretanto, ele continuaria ali. Não saberia dizer com exatidão por quanto tempo, mas permaneceria.

Um sorriso engasgado escapou de sua garganta, parecendo mais um lamento do que um verdadeiro riso. Era até mesmo, uma estranha brincadeira com o destino o que acontecia consigo. Ele, de todos, era quem possuia as maiores chances de nem mesmo chegar a idade adulta, entretanto, lá estava: nas mesmas vestes rasgadas e puídas que usara por anos, na casa que outrora pertencera ao membro mais importante do Marauders para si, cercado de lembranças e sem nenhuma presença física.

Seus olhos correram da cama para a escrivaninha ao lado do móvel. O abajur de lâmpada queimada estava ali, ao lado dele um porta-retratos tombado. Esticando-se um pouco sobre o colchão, conseguiu segurar o objeto com as mãos e mirá-lo. A foto retratava os quatros integrantes na época da escola, os sorrisos em seus lábios, sendo verdadeiros e as brincadeiras e gracinhas entre eles ainda permaneciam nos movimentos do retrato.

Sentou-se para observar melhor aquele momento único e com o movimento, sentiu uma outra fotografia cair sobre seu colo. Seus dedos viraram a face com a imagem para si e seus olhos se chocaram com a cena ali captada.

Sentado sobre um dos sofás do salão comunal, se encontrava a imagem de si mesmo aos quinze anos, época em que fora nomeado Monitor da casa de Gryffindor. A sua frente, o jovem Black retirava o livro que tentava a todo custo continuar lendo, em uma nítida afronta a sua pessoa e num convite mudo para que viesse se juntar a ele e a James nas brincadeiras.

Observando a fotografia que mostrava seus movimentos e do Black, até o momento em que o último conseguia arrancar o livro de si e saía em disparada pelo salão comunal, sua mente viajou mais uma vez nas lembranças e em como aquela cena terminava.

**o.O.o.O.o**

"_Sirius Black, me devolva este livro." Sua voz ainda era calma, mesmo o amigo estando a lhe atormentar a horas._

_O riso claro do Black enchia o som do corredor dos dormitórios, apenas os dois se encontravam ali__ à__quela hora, a maioria dos alunos ou se encontravam em Hogsmeade ou na biblioteca tentando colocar os estudos em dia, o que fazia com que o salão comunal estivesse bem calmo e vazio._

_O animago voltou-se para o amigo a tempo de presenciar a cara emburrada do lupino para si. Não estava em seus planos entregar o livro tão fácil assim, mesmo que ele soubesse que aquela leitura era para, mais tarde, o lobisomem lhes explicar a matéria da prova de História da Magia._

"_O que foi, Moony? Não consegue pegar seu bem de volta?"_

_A última frase morreu com a virada do grifinoriano, entrando no quarto dos quintanistas, ainda com o livro bem protegido em suas mãos. Não pensando duas vezes, apenas acompanhou seus passos porta adentro pronto para pular sobre o pescoço descarado de Padfoot._

_No entanto__ seus planos foram por água a baixo, quando o moreno enlaçou seu próprio pescoço por atrás assim que terminou de atravessar o arco da porta de seu dormitório. Remus sentiu o peso do corpo maior contra suas costas e no momento seguinte ambos desabar__a__m sobre o colchão macio da cama de Sirius._

"_Pad, meu livro..."_

"_Está seguro, Moony..."_

_As frases foram trocadas ao acaso, enquanto que Lupin sentia a boca do Black sobre sua nuca, dando pequenos beijos e leves lambidas no local. Sua mente vagou para longe dali, esquecendo-se do livro que antes brigava para recuperar e apenas sentindo boca e mãos sobre seu corpo._

"_Pad..."_

"_Hum?"_

"_...A porta..."_

"_Dane-se ela, se alguém entrar, que veja. Além do mais, James e Peter já sabem." A frase de Sirius saia abafada, o rosto do moreno aspirando o cheiro do lupino nos fios castanhos do mesmo e as caricias aumentando de intensidade._

"_Você é um exibicionista..."_

"_Você também o é... Moony..."_

_O dialogo morreu quando lábios se juntaram e línguas passaram a brigar por um espaço na boca do outro. A temperatura entre ambos aumentando e as caricias deixando peças de vestimentas para trás, procurando por pele._

**o.O.o.O.o**

Um sorriso dolorido estampava sua face ao se lembrar do final daqueles toques e de tudo o que passara nos terrenos de Hogwarts. Não era algo que poderia esquecer tão facilmente, e tão pouco queria que isto ocorresse.

Remus Lupin deixou a foto no mesmo local que encontrara e levantou-se da cama que outrora pertencera a seu amante no tempo colegial. As lembranças ainda vividas em sua mente, de tudo o que acontecera em suas vidas e de como ficara longe do mesmo por anos. O reencontro de ambos e, há pouco tempo, a perda definitiva do rapaz.

Seus passos abandonaram o local e com um movimento calmo voltou a fechar a porta do quarto. A varinha em punho, trancou e selou para sempre aquele aposento. As memórias do amigo permaneceriam intocáveis enquanto estivessem ali ou em seu coração.

"Black... Padfoot...Sirius..." Os diversos nomes de seu mais que amigo, deixando por fim seus lábios enquanto sua palma se apoiava contra a madeira fechada.

Ali, permaneciam mais do que apenas recordações, ali estariam para sempre os anos em que compartilhara junto ao outro rapaz. Um amor que não sentiria por mais ninguém. Um sentimento puro e inocente.

Ali, estaria a lembrança de um nome. Teu nome.

FIM

**o.O.o.O.o**

**Notas:** [1] Os olhos do Remus não são descritos em nenhum livro. Então, como há várias possibilidades para a cor, eu resolvi dar a cor que acho que fica melhor para ele. Âmbar é uma cor castanha, mas mais clara do que o castanho normal.

**Cantinho da autora**

Minha primeira fic de Harry Potter...Que orgulho! XD

Ela foi escrita em três dias e está sendo presente para uma coleguinha muito fofa além mar! Espero realmente que ela goste, mesmo tendo sido um pouquinho atrazado...

Ahhh!! E esse casal é fofo, né?

Keiko Maxwell  
Abril/2010


End file.
